Contact
by LillBit
Summary: A lost letter gets found by chance in the Feudal Era, and a series of exchanges ensue between Kagome and her mysterious pen-pal. She has to figure out why a certain someone has taken an interest in her and exactly he's sniffing around her-literally.
1. Chance Encounter

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's _Inuyasha_.**

Chapter 1: Chance Encounter

_Kami, sometimes I just want to run away, to disappear and never come back. I have this weight on my soul, my incomplete and foolish soul, that never seems to lift. Kami, what can I do besides fulfill my duty? How can I atone for the wrongs I have cast upon this world?_

A piece of white fluttered through the air as a flash of yellow disappeared down a well. Paper fell downwards, cushioned by soft spring air, but caught in a small crack of wood.

The sun fell, and a burbling giggle split the air, followed by a squawk. It was a being of white that caught the small movement of swaying paper out of the corner of his eye. It was a pale hand, tipped with deadly claws, that extracted the paper, and it was golden eyes that scanned slightly different kanji.

The lined paper was tucked into a sleeve for later contemplation.

**Words: 155**


	2. Found

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Found<span>

"Bye Mama!" Kagome called cheerfully, running down the stairs and into the old well house.

"Goodbye, dear! Be safe and tell the others hello!"

She adjusted the straps of her pack as the time slip carried her, wondering where she had placed that piece of paper. It wasn't in her pack when she had gotten to the Modern Era. Perhaps she had tucked it into a schoolbook?

Kagome came up to the lip of the well and found a piece of paper folded as small as a large button tucked into a crack of the well.

Someone had found it.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: #2, Button, from DDN night 86/11**

**Words: 100**


	3. Intimidation

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>It stared at her, the innocuous piece of paper. She knew it was mocking her. <em>Left <em>_a __friend __of __mine __somewhere, __did __you? __Now __look __where __you __are. __Your __secret__'__s __been __told __to __a __stranger._

Kagome glared at it. "I will not be intimidated by you," she whispered fiercely, mouth screwed up in a scowl. "You are just a piece of paper, not an enemy like Magatsuhi."

She tried to open it, but she couldn't will her fingers to perform the task of undoing carefully creased folds. With a sigh, she stuck the paper in the home-made pockets of her midnight hakama, swearing to herself that she would read it later in the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 115<strong>


	4. Plans

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>"Oi, wench, why are you so jumpy today?" Inuyasha barked, hands tucked in red sleeves. His ears perked up at a thought. "Is it a jewel shard?"<p>

"No, Inuyasha, and it's none of your business! Can't you leave your nose out of my affairs?" Kagome snapped, temper fraying. She was completely stressed and all over a stupid letter. She couldn't wait until they set up camp for the night- she could stuff Inuyasha's mouth full of ramen until he couldn't speak through it, open the letter at the hot spring that would be nearby, and worry over that while Inuyasha went to Kikyou as he did every night.

_Perfect_, she thought. _Just how I want to end my day._

Not.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	5. Inside

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>She was a prune, having prolonged her stay in the hot springs so as to avoid opening the folded piece of paper.<p>

Perhaps it'd be better if she simply got eaten by a random boar-youkai. It wasn't like she was needed anymore. Inuyasha could get Kikyou to be his "shard detector".

Kagome was emotionally and physically tired, but she made herself dry off and open the letter, wanting to get it over with. Inside, written in beautiful calligraphy, was

"_Tea __is __a __balm __for __the __soul.__" _

Crushed tea leaves lay inside as well, and Kagome couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>

**Prompt: September DDN Prompt 4: Tea**


	6. Chill

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>They were right: having tea when she felt like this was good, Kagome contemplated as she brought a tin mug to her lips and let the warm liquid slide down her throat. She allowed herself to relax, letting herself sit cross legged with a rare slouch rounding her shoulders. She let Inuyasha help himself to another bowl of ramen, making him serve himself.<p>

Eyes went to half mast as she let the sweet aroma of the tea-she wished she knew the type-lull her.

A letter of thanks was surely in order, she thought, and pulled out her notepad.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>

**Prompt: September DDN Prompt 4: Tea**


	7. Message Received

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Message Received<p>

He hadn't even dared to hope that she would return his letter, hadn't even let himself dream. It had been by chance that her letter, flapping in the wind, had caught his attention. Perhaps his infatuation with the tiny miko was not folly after all.

So, determined to make the most of it, the "Ice Lord" set about gathering the materials to gather her worn and tired soul into his bloodstained hands and nurse it back to health, yet tending to her only through words and small gifts.

He bent down, took the letter from her outer pack, and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>  
><strong>Prompt: September DDN Prompt 9: Ice<strong>


	8. Technicalities

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**Please excuse my abundance of italics :3**

* * *

><p>She couldn't have possibly done this to herself again, could she? No. She had put a pack of granola bars on top of the letter to ensure it hadn't flown away. Honestly, she couldn't have done it.<p>

_Technically_ she could have, Kagome reasoned with herself. She could have _technically_ done a lot of things, like

a. jump off a cliff  
>b. start flirting with Sesshomaru<br>c. agree to have Miroku's babies

but she didn't _actually_ do those things, because most would result in death or untimely pregnancies/being cuckholded to a pervert.

So she _could_ have done it again but didn't, right?

Right? 

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>  
><strong>Prompt: Lemon Sherbet, Cherry on Top Challenge<strong>


	9. Welcome Foolishness

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**A.N. A different perspective on some lil somethings.**

* * *

><p><em>'Thank you for the tea. You were right about it helping. If I may ask, what type was it?'<em>

Sesshomaru blinked. That was...unexpected, but then, he never knew what to expect with her. She represented a walking enigma, the only mystery in her life.

However, her query allowed him to keep up contact with her. Kagome had left an open question in her letter, an outright invitation to talk with her.

Foolish onna. His fingers clenched briefly, then loosened back to their relaxed state. She always extended friendship to all, even those that represented a danger to her.

Yet, it had given him, the one who had attempted to kill her upon their first meeting, a chance to connect, something he craved. He, the Killing Perfection, needed the warmth of the small ningen.

He was treading the path of Supreme Conquest, and nothing could stand in his way.

Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 150<strong> 


	10. Repeat

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's _Inuyasha_.**

* * *

><p>This was how it always went.<p>

"You have the Shikon Jewels. Give them to me or die."

"You die, bastard!" Cue lunge and, "Windscar!"

If they were being particularly diverse in how the scene played out, Miroku might take his prayer beads off his perverted, cursed hand, suck in the offending beast, and then collapse in pain, at which point Sango would become concerned and Kagome would tend to him while Inuyasha pouted at being deprived of killing their enemy.

Kagome never did anything, except pick up the pieces of the Jewel. She was useless: no awesome power, just dormant reiki; no weapon, just encouraging words.

She couldn't help, because she didn't know how to. Her arrows weren't very helpful, and she couldn't fight physically, not having been trained.

Shippo snuggled in her arms as she watched it happen again.

Wait for it. One...

Two...

Three...

"Windscar!"

Right on cue.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 150<strong>


	11. Can't Get No Satisfaction

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Thrust, uppercut, horizontal slice, reverse thrust, half-hearted parry, mawashagiri and <em>push<em>, sheath Bakusaiga, walk away.

His whole life could be seen as combinations of combinations. This scenario was the most commonplace-a low-level youkai stumbled onto his path and Sesshomaru annihilated him.

Not for course, of course-for the betterment of the West.

Right.

He was so bored he was cutting down anything he saw moving in his path. Next thing he knew, he'd probably be sharpening his claw on a piece of bark like those uncouth Northern Wolves. He was ashamed to be in the same youkai species as those walking, talking fleabags. How far the mighty had fallen, indeed.

Hence, when those two years ago a girl with a penchant for wearing obscenely short skirts (that had an affinity for dancing naughtily in the wind) had appeared, he'd allowed himself a diversion. Meddle with the mutt, taunt the girl into reactions that let her reiki wash over him in a delicious burn, and repeat.

Apparently he was a masochist at heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 175<strong>


	12. Ninja Strike!

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Her pen-pal was a ninja, she decided as she looked at the letter neatly pinned by an arrow to a tree by the hot spring.<p>

How could he have known it was here she would bathe? In fact, how did he know she was bathing at all? People in this era _didn't_ bathe much (she shuddered at the thought), so she couldn't have assumed she was bathing.

That's what he was. A ninja knew everything and crept around, ready to strike at his opponent with his weapon, which was, in this case, a letter.

She smothered a giggle and snatched the letter off the arrow, unfolding it to reveal one word.

_Guess._

Guess the type of tea? Impossible! There were so many types, so many possibilities...

Fine. The gauntlet was thrown. He wanted to play? She would play. Kagome hurriedly dressed and returned to camp, mentally composing her letter.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 150<strong>


	13. Mixed Signals

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's _Inuyasha_.**

* * *

><p>It was right there, so close he could almost touch it, almost feel it with the pads of his claws, the material sliding against it and away.<p>

She stood defiantly in front of him, protecting the unconscious, idiot whelp.

"Move, wench." So it will move again.

"No!" Kagome stood fearlessly in his path, bound and determined to protect Inuyasha.

"This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself." His eyes narrowed in concentration, ready to appreciate what was sure to come.

"Look, Sesshomaru, I'm not a minion, and I don't care if you think you can control me or not, because I'm. Not. Moving!" She crossed her arms. "I will purify you if you push me."

"You can try and will fail." It would be delicious when she did. Perhaps he could get his original motive accomplished, still.

Grasp by the throat, lift against tree, feel the soft skin beating in time with her rapid heart, appreciate her reiki crawling over his skin, and damn if her skirt hadn't moved in the wind.

Ah. Green lace.

Satisfied, he let her slide to the ground, gazing at her flushed face. She would see intimidation, but he would feel appreciation.

Mixed signals at their best.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 200 <strong>


	14. Something About Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's _Inuyasha_.**

* * *

><p>They were walking back from filling their water bottles at the river when Sango said, "I know you didn't actually try to purify him. Your aura wasn't nearly as large as it is when you truly allow it to be unleashed."<p>

Kagome paused in her footsteps, then resumed. "It true, but there was...something about his eyes when he looked at me. I can't pinpoint it, but his eyes weren't broadcasting his usual death glare at me. There was something about him that was different."

"Besides his arm?"

"Yeah, besides the addition of his arm. We've seen him since he got it back, yet I can't seem to reconcile him with it. I'm used to Sesshomaru of the one armed malice, not Sesshomaru of the two arms and weird gazes."

"So you want the old Sesshomaru back?"

Kagome continued as like hadn't heard. "And I could swear he was looking down at me while he was holding me in mid-air. As in, looking down at my body." _Checking her out?_ Kagome burst out laughing at the thought and refused to tell Sango for fear she'd never hear the end of how delusional she was.

Sesshomaru? Checking her out?

Ridiculous.****

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 200<strong>


	15. Things Not Seen

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's _Inuyasha_.**

* * *

><p>Green Tea? Oh, and by the way, some jerk stole my favorite bottoms while they were laying out to dry by the river. Who has the need for my skirt? It was my favorite one, too. Mama had stitched in a secret pocket.<p>

A hidden pocket? Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow before lifting up the small green 'skirt' and examining it more in depth.

Impossibly tiny waist, apparently, two pockets, even folds...there it was. The hidden pocket. A tiny rip in one of the seams allowed access to it, and Sesshomaru used a claw to cut it open.

Hnn. Interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	16. Yum!

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's _Inuyasha_.**

* * *

><p><em>'It's unfortunate that your article of clothing was taken, but it happens. Both youkai and humans fall upon hard times and scavenge for things they need. Do you have others that you can wear?<em>

_Your guess was incorrect. Try again._'

Hmph. Trust her pen-pal to be flippant about her loss of her skirt. It was her favorite-just the right length, a hidden pocket, and lucky to boot.

She could guess that he was male from the way he spoke about clothing. If he were female, they would be commiserating over the lost clothing.

But...clothing was expensive and times were hard. His reaction gave more away than he'd planned. So he was a wealthy male.

Food for thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 120<br>**


	17. Shadows

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's _Inuyasha_.**

* * *

><p>The next time he saw her, she was wearing pants seemingly glued to her legs, the navy material highlighting her beautiful curves. Even better, she was bending over a prostrate Inuyasha, whom she had subjugated, presented him with her backside.<p>

"And if you want here so badly as to compare me to her, then why don't you just go to her early tonight, hm?" Sesshomaru heard her clearly from his sizable distance, her voice rising in intensity. From his point on the high hill he stood on, he saw her hands clench by her sides, her head tilt forwards so her hair covered her face.

Sesshomaru understood her. No matter what he did, no matter how great his conquest, he was his father's son: Sesshomaru, the Killing Perfection.

Sesshomaru wasn't Sesshomaru; he was a replacement as well. The Lord of the West, yet forever the heir.

They were mere shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 150<strong>


	18. Call It Petty, But

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's _Inuyasha_.**

* * *

><p>The shinidamachuu were beckoning Inuyasha again, and without a thought he sprang off his perch in the tree and quietly made his way to them, fading into the forest with a swish of silver and a flash of red.<p>

Kagome couldn't find it within her to be particularly sad about it. If he chose to go to Hell, if he determined that Kagome, as living being, wasn't good enough for him, why on earth should she continue to persuade him not to spend a life of misery under the ground?

But, she thought with satisfaction, she might as well give him a scare like he did her, let himself agonize over the thought that his carelessness had resulted in her abduction. She penned a quick note to Sango, explaining she'd just gone home, but to please not tell Inuyasha, to let him worry like she'd worried for three years over him.

Sango would understand, and though it seemed petty, Kagome simply wished Inuyasha would finally understand what he had put them through all these years.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 175<strong>


	19. Home Again

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's _Inuyasha_.**

* * *

><p>"Mama, Souta, Jiji, tadaima!" Kagome yelled as she came into the house, slinging her backpack off her shoulders and onto the floor after toeing her shoes off.<p>

"Kagome!" she heard her mother reply excitedly, coming out of the kitchen to greet her with a long hug and kiss to the cheek. "You're back! Do you need more supplies? Is everyone okay?"

"Mama, I'm fine!" Kagome pushed off her concerns with a laugh. "I'm just here for a few days. I've missed you all so much and school, too." School challenged her brain like the  
>Feudal Era challenged her body. It was something she tried to keep up with, but it was hard considering she was gone so much.<p>

"School, too?" Mrs. Higurashi gave a laugh. "If only I could hear Souta say that. He's always so buried in his video games."

"How is Souta? Where is he?"

"It's Sunday so he's out with friends. He'll be back later tonight."

Affectionately, Kagome replied, "Good. I've missed the little twerp."

"So, come and sit down. Tell me how the quest is going..." Kagome merely smiled and followed her mother, basking in the warm glow of her and the feeling of being home.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 200<strong>


	20. Catching Up On Gossip

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's _Inuyasha_.**

* * *

><p>"How's the scoundrel?" Yuka asked. She hadn't liked Inuyasha from the start since Kagome's cheerful demeanor fell upon mention of his name more often than not. "Still two-timing you?"<p>

"Yeah," Kagome replied, shouldering her small, green school pack. "I left him at...a restaurant when he went to tr...call her while I was sitting there, the jerk," Kagome subsided into a quiet, sullen silence and Ayumi, after a pause in conversation, decided to bring up anther topic.

"Have you heard about the new student?" she asked eagerly, excited to be the one to share the news with Kagome.

"New student?"

"Yeah," Eri put in. "He came out of nowhere, just enrolling in the middle of the year, and he's very handsome. All the girls are..."

Kagome zoned out and wondered about Sango and Miroku. Poor Sango, dealing with that lecher alone. Poor them, dealing with an incensed Inuyasha.

**Words: 150**


	21. Pathetic

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**I wanted to tell y'all thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. **

**As a by the by, I would like to inform you that I will _never_ hold a chapter hostage for reviews. In fact, I will never even _ask_ for reviews.**

**That is all. _**

* * *

><p>Sensei Takeda was returning papers today, and Kagome hunched in her seat, knowing the one she turned in hadn't been her best. He was known for being brutal, and more than once this year students had run out of the room crying after a particularly harsh comment.<p>

"Sato. Tanaka. Yamamoto." Students shuffled up to the front of the room reluctantly, each getting their heaping of criticism.

"Higurashi." Kagome slid out of her seat and made her way up, body tense in anticipation of what he would say.

Piercing brown eyes glared at her through clear, rimless glasses. "Higurashi, do you put commas in a salt shaker and shake it over your paper like your dinner? Do you?" He shoved her paper at her. "This was pathetic. I expect to see a vast improvement in your next paper. Considering the fact that you're sick most of the time, you should have a considerable amount of time to practice your english and grammar."

"Hai, Sensei Takeda." She shuffled back to her seat, tears prickling in her eyes.

**Words: 175**


	22. Medicine Man

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**I'm so sorry, y'all. I'm tired, and finals are killing me, so I'm sorry that I kept forgetting to update. *makes dead face***

* * *

><p>"There's an archery club meeting today," Kagome mused aloud. I wonder if I could grab my bow and arrow from home and make it back in time to attend? What if Mamma brou-"<p>

"Kagome-chan!" She reflexively turned at the sound of her name but blanched when she saw who it was. "Kagome, you couldn't possibly be thinking about practicing today, could you? You've only just recovered enough to start attending school again, and you don't want to relapse."

"Hojo," she began, "you're very kind, but-"

"Nonsense," he said, placing a proprietary hand on her elbow to direct her. "I'm not being kind-simply thoughtful. I've brought some pain pills if you need them for your joints. Why don't we just head to the library and talk about treatments for..."

Kagome resigned herself to her fate.

Remind me why I came here in the first place, where I'm treated as a helpless idiot without some kind of relief, like talking to you, pen-pal of mine?

Down the hall, sharp eyes watched her walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 175<strong>


	23. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Apparently her day was only bound to worsen. When she arrived home, a livid Inuyasha stood in the kitchen waiting for her.<p>

"What were you thinking?" he spat at her, grabbing her by the shoulder and shaking her. "Going off like that in the middle of the night, not leaving a note or anything. You aren't allowed to leave like that, wench!"

She returned, "Aren't you being hypocritical? You go off all the time in the middle of the night to see your precious Kikyou, so why can't I leave?

"That's...different." Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Is it really?" Kagome, suddenly tired beyond imagination, slumped, rubbing a hand over her face wearily. "Look, Inuyasha, if I'm such a problem and you just want Kikyou to find the shards for you and then drag you to hell, then by all means go ahead!" Her voice scathing, she said, "Might as well use the original."

Inuyasha was taken aback. "'Gome, Kikyou, she-"

Kagome advanced on him. "After all, she's prettier, smarter, better with a bow. I'm the reincarnation, the 'shard detector'. I could never be as pretty as her, right Inuyasha? That's what you've always told me, so why backpedal now? Is it because Kikyou's finally lost the last of her reiki, and I'm the only one that can do it? Oh, you thought I hadn't figured that out. I did, and now I'm suddenly vital thanks to that?" She gauged his reaction and brokenly smiled.

"That's exactly what I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 250<strong>


	24. Double Take

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Kagome turned her school pack upside-down, emptying its contents onto her bed. "Where is that dratted notebook?" she near-growled in frustration. "You may be tiny, but you can't escape me!"<p>

She picked up notebooks and spirals and books and set them aside, rifling through pages to see if her tiny four by four notebook had somehow slipped between the pages. It was necessary to her sanity: she doodled and wrote down her most private thoughts in them when she had a moment to spare.

It was in the midst of her search that she discovered a piece of soft blue paper the color of the deepening afternoon sky folded neatly on the bed, presumably having fallen out of one of her books, journals.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	25. Theorizing

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>She stared.<p>

And stared.

And stared some more.

It was official: Kagome Higuarashi had lost it. Perhaps she'd never had it... either way, there was a note on her bed. Another note, this one from her time.

Even though he was...in the past?

She stared uncomprehendingly at the letter. He was a genie! He had discovered the power of teleportation! Could a youkai teleport?

Kagome almost smacked herself on the head. Obviously, he had simply survived through the years.

No no no. All the youkai were dead; she hadn't sensed any youkai here except for Inuyasha.

Who did this?

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	26. Whoa Nelly

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Kagome decided she was completely over hypothesizing and jumping to conclusions. Maybe it wasn't even from her pen-pal; perhaps one of her friends had wanted to invite her to something. Honestly, she hadn't even read the letter yet, and here she was making all sorts of suppositions. Irritated at herself, she picked up the paper and turned it over she she could open the flap. A small magenta seal kept it closed, and Kagome blinked. Who used wax seals these days?<p>

She broke it, and the paper unfolded outwards, revealing the short message inside.

_Your first assumption was correct._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Words: 100**


	27. The MO

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Assumption? What assumption? She hadn't made any assumptions recently that she knew of, except for-<p>

Oh. _That_ assumption.

So he was youkai. Good to know. She had thought about it, considering most humans hated youkai and he had mentioned them in the letter about how humans and youkai were going through hard times. Humans wouldn't mention youkai-why would they?

For that matter, why would a youkai mention humans or talk to her? Perhaps it was a game of playing with food before they ate it? Hmm. No, that seemed too much trouble to go to.

What was his motive?

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	28. One Reason Why

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>"Oi, wench!" Inuyasha hollered up the stairs. "We need to get back!"<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kagome finished shoving all of her things into her large yellow pack and swung it up onto her shoulders, letting out an "Oomph" as it shoved her forwards a step or two.

She'd decided to stay with the Inutachi to save the people that Naraku was harming. After all, she had unleashed the chaos of the Jewel upon everyone by breaking it with that fateful arrow.

So, Kagome returned to endure the heartbreak and pain for however long it took to mend her mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	29. On the Prowl

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Her aura was disturbed, giving a little flare each time she looked at the half-breed. To be sure, his miko was in distress. What had Inuyasha done this time?<p>

No matter. It was Kagome he needed to focus on. The urge to smooth the creases from her face and stop her from hunching her shoulders was almost overwhelming. Perhaps it was time he had a 'chance encounter' with the Inutachi once more. It had been a month since their last meeting.

However, the 'give me Tetsusaiga' spiel was getting old. Sesshomaru wanted to talk to what he coveted-Kagome.

**Words: 100**


	30. Lurker

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>There was something powerful in the vicinity. Not simply powerful but mind-numbingly powerful, the power being tightly leashed able to expand outwards and crush those around it into subservience.<p>

Somehow Inuyasha remained oblivious to it, walking to Edo with his sword on his shoulder like usual, hair flying in the wind. Kagome, on the other hand, was not oblivious. Her breathing had harshened, the backpack feeling heavier than ever, the tendrils of that aura brushing her own and making the hair on her arms stand up.

Something was out there, something very big and seemingly pin-pointed on her. 

**Words: 100**


	31. In Which Sesshomaru is Blunt

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>It was just his luck that the miko had decided to take a rest, urging his half-brother to go on ahead and assuring him she could protect herself from anything with her bow and arrow.<p>

Protect herself from him? Ridiculous.

Inuyasha had merely grunted and taken off, bounding away and leaving behind the miko who was obviously in some kind of distress.

His aura was known to provoke distress, though he had been laying it on a bit thickly, stroking Kagome's with the muted edges of his ever so...pointedly.

He disliked being blunt, but he had his reasons.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	32. Foolhardy Move

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Whoever was lurking in Inuyasha's Forest was trying quite hard to get her attention. The youkai's aura had gone from a 'I'm in the forest, by the way' level to a 'look at meee, I'm in the forest! Come talk to me! In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to get your attention' level.<p>

With her luck, she was going to get eaten by whatever youkai was trying to contact her.

Kagome always prided herself on being sensible, cautious. Sometimes she even fancied herself an intelligent being.

Yet here she was frolicking into a forest alone.

Not her smartest move. 

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	33. Hi Ho, Hi Ho

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Seriously, Kagome contemplated, why was she doing such a stupid thing? Hadn't she seen enough horror movies to know that going into a forest alone was an <em>extremely<em> bad idea?

What a stupid idea.

She shouldered her bag and continued on. Kagome felt somewhat confident in her skills: she'd quietly been training to be able to channel her powers with only her hands and had gotten somewhat proficient. Originally she'd hoped to impress Inuyasha with her newfound skills, but now did it for herself as she knew he wouldn't be there to protect her some time.

That time seemed now.

**Words: 100**


	34. Survival Skills, Part I

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**Merry Christmas, y'all, and Happy Holidays!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She walked until the aura, which gained strength as she approached its owner, nearly sent her to her knees. Stumbling over a branch, she looked up to see...<br>Sesshomaru?

Obviously she'd started hallucinating.

"Pathetic, miko," he sneered without preamble.

Kami. Now she had to deal with his Royal Stuck-up-edness.

_Respect, respect,_ she chanted inwardly. Respect would keep her alive.

Kagome took off her backpack and bowed low to the haughty, handsome Lord of the West. "Seshomaru-sama," she greeted. "You have summoned this lowly one?" She despised being a sycophant, but she'd rather live than retain her pride.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	35. The Price of Silence Part I

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**I suppose it's time for me to announce that I will be taking a three week hiatus from updating starting January 4th. I will be doing a total immersion program in Argentina and am unsure whether I will have internet and/or time to update. I appreciate y'alls support! Happy New Year!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru inwardly cursed at himself and his mouth. He was not that unoriginal to simply spew acidic remarks every time he opened his mouth, but it seemed his mouth had gotten ahead of him this once.<p>

Most likely because he usually said derogatory things. After all, everyone had some type of fault, and he was not afraid to point it out in his usual manner.

This time he was supposed to have been conciliatory! Now his perfect miko was bowing to him apparently worried for her life, as she was being obsequious and groveling.

He wanted her spitfire personality back.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	36. Survival Skills, Part II

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**IMPORTANT: I will be on TEMPORARY hiatus until January 22 due to vacationing out of country.**

* * *

><p>Right. Yes. Goals: make the miko angry so she would get her spark back, and talk to her. About what, he'd figure out along the road.<p>

"This one would have never pegged you for a wagtail, miko," he said, eyes pinned to her own so as to be ready to see the fire igniting in her eyes, and was gratified to feel her aura jump in agitation and eyes narrow; however, she remained quiescent, apparently determined to act like most of the ningens of this era, of which she was not.

Impatiently, he said , "Come, miko, and quit your farce."

**Words: 100**


	37. RESPECT

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Farce? <em>Farce?<em> How dare he call what she was doing a farce!

Well, it was, but how was he supposed to know that? He wasn't, that's right!

Reach for it...reach for that place where she can pretend to be demure...

Oh screw it.

Kagome crossed her arms and cocked her hip. "I was trying for respect, Lord Sesshomaru, but obviously that's not your cup of tea. Did you call me here to kill me? If so, can you get it over with, and if not, can you tell me what you want? I have things and people to see."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	38. Absurdly Coming in Peace

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Impertinent wench. He kept his face impassive, though he wanted to arch a brow at her audacity. She dared sass him?<p>

...

He liked sass.

"Miko," he intoned, "hold your tongue."

Her face scrunched up in agitation at his completely un-inflammatory remark. "Hold my tongue? I just want to know if you're going to kill me or not! Is that to much to ask?"

She sounded completely absurd, and he resisted the urge to smirk. He had ruffled her feathers easily. "This one does not aim to kill you."

"Or take me hostage?"

"...Hnn."

"Then what do you want?"

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	39. Stare Down

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's : I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>He looked at her, his face betraying none of his thoughts.<p>

She shifted.

He looked at her some more.

She bounced on the balls of her feet.

Golden eyes bore into blue.

Finally she snapped. "Well?" Kagome prompted.

Sesshomaru tilted his head ever-so-slightly, causing his beautiful, drool worthy hair to slither over his shoulder.

What she would give to be able to touch that hair, or even better, his pelt. Kagome was positive it would be so soft.

Wait! She was distracting herself!

"So," Kagome drew out the word, "What do you want from me?"

"You may go."

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	40. The Price of Silence Part II

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Well, that didn't go nearly as well as he thought it would have, mainly because even though he lured her there and had her hanging on his every word, he didn't have a reason to keep her there.<p>

As in, he couldn't think of anything to say to her.

He wanted to talk to her, but he went blank. He wanted to lure her in with intelligent, non-threatening conversation, and he called her pathetic.

Smooth, Lord Sesshomaru. Real Smooth.

She made him tongue tied, want to be good, and be with a ningen. He didn't like that.

But yet...

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	41. Wait, What?

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>What.<p>

Just.

Happened.

He summoned her there only to belittle her and tell her she 'can go'?

Kagome stomped her way through the forest, breaking twigs beneath her. "Ooh," she fumed, "'Pathetic miko'. 'You can go'. Well you know what, I'm-Sesshomaru-and-I'm-so-cool? You can go, too-go to hell!"

"I came to help him because he called me, but did he want help? Nooo. I don't even know what he wanted! What was the point of that whole conversation? No point, that's what!"

She growled her way to Edo. "Stupid taiyoukais and their stupid fluffy pelts."**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	42. Back in the Village

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>"Oi, wench, where'd you go?" Inuyasha yelled at her from his perch atop Kaede's hut, one hand resting on the sword lying on his shoulder, the other on his hip.<p>

"None of your business, Inuyasha!" she yelled back, lowering her voice to greet one of the villagers. "Hi Aiko. Is your husband feeling better?"

Aiko beamed. "Yes, thank you Kagome."

"Kagome, Kagome!" Satsuki, one of the village children ran up to her and hugged her leg, presenting her with a handful of wilted wildflowers. "I got these for you!"

"Satsuki," Kagome enthused, "they're beautiful!" She pecked her on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong> 


	43. Dear Friend

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's _Inuyasha_.**

* * *

><p>The letter garnered no small amount of amusement from Sesshomaru when he picked it up from the hot spring she had been bathing at.<p>

'You know Sesshomaru, Lord of the West?' Oh did he ever. 'He is probably the most arrogant youkai I have ever come across.' The word 'ever' was angrily underlined several times. 'Today, the MIGHTY daiyoukai summoned me to Inuyasha's Forest and I, of course, like my usual idiotic self, went traipsing into the forest to see what he wanted. But apparently, he wanted nothing!' Her indignation fairly inhabited the paper.

Sesshomaru smirked.

Jaken fled for cover.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	44. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

I quite apologize for the extended absence. I was not expecting it, and it was most certainly unwelcome-I would have much rather been writing than in the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>'Ah, yes. That youkai. I don't much care to pay attention to Court interactions, and the machinations of the Lords of Nippon don't interest me. I'm a youkai of simple pleasures, I suppose. Hunting prey, roaming the lands, tracking my mate.'<em>

Kagome's mouth opened in a perfect 'o' of surprise at the last statement. Tracking his mate?

A quick reply was scribbled and she left it where she found his note. Her eyes gleamed in excitement as she left the clearing.

Her youkai friend would be getting happiness if she had to shove the girl across Japan into his arms!

**Words: 100**


	45. Parallelism

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**Look for a slew of updates-we have at least a hundred chapters not updated on here! ;)**

**Update 2 of 5**

* * *

><p>Hnn. He would go ask Bokusenou about the miko and her eccentricities. He knew everything to know in Nippon. Sesshomaru would be more apt to win the as-yet-unknown battle with the miko when armed with more information.<p>

He rose to his feet smoothly, feeling the silk of his kosode resettle itself on his torso. "Jaken, Rin." He didn't wait, knowing from the surprised squawk of his retainer they would be coming along soon enough.

"Lord Inuyasha," a visiting Myoga suggested, "perhaps a visit to Bokusenou, your late father's advisor, is in order for information regarding shards?"

"Keh."

**Words: 100**


	46. Ebony and Ivory

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

Update 3 of 5

* * *

><p>"You know what, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as the Inutachi made their way.<p>

"What, wen-" the look Kagome shot him quelled his tongue.

"I thought of something!"

Shippo hopped up on her shoulder. "What'd you think of, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha's hair! You know, it's silver most of the time, but then it turns black!"

"And?" Inuyasha got testy at the mention of his human night.

"You're like...you're like the living embodiment of that American song! What's it called? Ebony and Ivory!" She hummed under her breath, "livin' together in harmony..."

She snorted at the thought of a tranquil Inuyasha. "Maybe not."

**Words: 100**


	47. Yin and Yang

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

****Update 4 of 5

* * *

><p>She'd lied a little bit when she said she'd been thinking about Inuyasha's hair: Kagome had been thinking about yin and yang, black and white, perfect balance. It reminded her of their hair mixing together in the wind when Mama had taken their picture.<p>

Kagome had thought that they could be yin and yang, but obviously she wasn't his yang.

Maybe Kikyo was. Maybe someone else was. She didn't know. What Kagoe did know was that he wasn't wasting any time thinking about her. Kikyo this, Kikyo that. Shard detector.

She would never be his number one, which she deserved.

**Words: 100**


	48. Crown Fit for a King

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

****Update 5 of 5

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin skipped up to him, trademark smile plastered on her face. "Rin has made something for Sesshomaru-sama!"<p>

Rin...made...hnn. Not another flower coronet. Youkai like him simply did not wear those.

She held it up to him, eyes bright with excitement, face expectant.

Hello, rock. Hello, hard place.

How to escape from femininity?

Hnn. "Give it to Jaken.

"Rin has made one for him, too!"

...

"Give it to Ah-Un."

"Rin has made one-"

Out of desperation, he said, "Give it to the miko when we arrive at Bokusenou. They have already arrived."

**Words: 100**


	49. A Thorny Bouquet?

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>"Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama!" the chipper voice of Rin heralded the arrival of Sesshomaru's pack. Kagome had known he was coming because of the feeling of Sesshomaru's aura trying to crush hers into submission. What a jerk.<p>

At least he had Rin.

Kagome rose to her feet, a welcoming smile on her face. "Rin-chan!"

"Rin has made a flower crown!"

"For me?" Kagome took the beautifully woven crown and placed it on her head. How thoughtful of you!"

"Rin did not think of it; Sesshomaru-sama did!"

Kagome hid her flinch. Knowing him, he'd probably poisoned it or something.

**Words: 100**


	50. Unplanned Declarations

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

Update 2 of 5

* * *

><p>The silence that filled the clearing after Rin's guileless statement was loud. Inuyasha looked to be impersonating a gaping fish, Sango was blushing yet looking horrified, Miroku cast an admiring glance at Sesshomaru's cleverness, Rin smiled, Shippo looked confused, and, as always, Sesshomaru had no emotion.<p>

Kagome wanted to crawl under a rock and into the deepest pit she could find.

Sesshomaru had not planned for Rin to state it was his idea. That complicated matters, insinuating things he had not yet planned to insinuate. Flowers were a human way of introducing a courtship, and Kagome's horrified look spoke volumes.  
><strong><br>Words: 100**


	51. Crossroads

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

****Update 3 of 5

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had not planned on revealing-at any point-that it had been his idea. Of course, at the time it had been an idea borne out of desperation, but as he considered it, he felt satisfied with it. It would be his own, secret way of making her aware of his intentions while he slowly seduced her heart through his letters.<p>

His ward had ruined it all.

Rin. He held strong affection for her, but he was not pleased with her at the moment. Her innocent statement was pushing him down a path other than the one he preferred.

**Words: 100**


	52. Mutual Disinterest

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

****Update 4 of 5

* * *

><p>"This Sesshomaru has no intention of courting the miko." Only the minutest flash of irritation showed the Western Lord's emotion.<p>

A great, whooping sigh of relief escaped Kagome, and she flicked a look at Sesshomaru. "No offense to you," she said nervously, "but I am just not interested in...a relationship!" Kagome had almost said 'you', but caught herself at the last moment. She was not interested in imminent dismemberment, either.

Inuyasha strode forward and put a proprietary arm around Kagome's shoulder. "Besides, she's mine anyways."

"Oswari! I'm not anyone's, anyways."

Great limbs shifted around them. "What's all this ruckus?"

**Words: 100**


	53. Better to Give

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

Update 5 of 5

* * *

><p>"Bokusenou-sama!" Rin chirped, "Rin is so happy to see you!"<p>

A deep chuckle reverberated throughout the clearing. "Hello, little one."

Kagome strode forwards to where Bokusenou's weathered face looked out. "Bokusenou-sama! I have a gift for you. "

"Oh? An old tree is always curious to know: what do you have for me?"

Beaming, she showed him the coronet. "Ah...flowers for my bower." A limb swiftly snaked to her outstretched hand.

"Ow!" she cried holding her arm. Bokusenou had accidentally hit her-socked her, more like it.

"I'm afraid I'm not too agile these days," he said regretfully.

**Words: 100**  
><strong>Prompt: Sock<strong>


	54. Healing Power

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**Update 1 of 5  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He felt his fangs push into his lip as his teeth ground together. The area would be bruised, that was for sure. Sesshomaru himself had been privy to some of Bokusenou's whiplash branches in his younger days when he trained with Bokusenou for agility. Bruises often dotted his fine skin, though his youkai powers healed him expediently.<p>

Kagome would not heal as fast, and the thought of her with injuries apparent on her person sent his beast-tightly leashed-into a frenzy.

He hated that he had to watch her nurse her wound alone while her 'loyal' friends watched concernedly.

**Words: 100**  
><strong>Prompt: Dots<strong>


	55. Closet Nerddom

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**Update 2 of 5  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Bokusenou, this one has need of your wisdom," Sesshomaru demanded.<p>

"Well so do I!" Inuyasha put his own two cents in, "and we were here first!"

"Inuyasha, does it really matter? You'll get your answers either way, so hold your tongue for a moment. If need be, I can hold it for you! Besides, I need to study."

"Studyin' ain't important!" Inuyasha blustered. "The jewel's important!"

"This Sesshomaru thinks that your lack of intelligence hinders you from realizing the importance of scholarly application."

Kagome's mouth tilted up at the corners. It seemed she wasn't the only nerd in the clearing.

**Words: 100**  
><strong>Prompt: Nerds<strong>


	56. Yeah, Right

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.  
><strong>

**Update 3 of 5  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome settled down against a tree to do her work while Sesshomaru talked to Bokusenou. It never occurred to her that Sesshomaru might want them out of the clearing while he conversed.<p>

"Miko. Clear your party out of Bokusenou's dwelling while this one converses." The imperious command brought her hackles up.

"How about a please and maybe a thank you?" she muttered under her breath, red-hot temper flaring to the surface.

A look at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye revealed a slight error in her eyesight: he was looking a little...uncomfortable.

And pigs could fly.

**Prompt: Red-Hot**  
><strong>Words: 100<strong>


	57. Mix and Match

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**Update 4 of 5**

* * *

><p>Ah, there it was! The spark of enlightenment in her eyes, the realization he was not a-<br>there it went, buried back under her belief he was a 'Ice Prick' as his half-brother preferred to call him.

He was deeper than that, but apparently Kagome only looked at the surface when concerning him.

She could be such an idiot, but that spark of something drew him to her. Perhaps the thought that she was his balance in every way? Sweet where he was unbearably sour, soft where he was hard, bright where he was so very dark.

Yes. His.

**Words: 100**  
><strong>Prompt: Dum-Dums<strong>


	58. Homicidal Tendencies

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha**

* * *

><p>Miroku spoke up. "The faster Sesshomaru talks, the faster we can talk to Bokusenou."<p>

"The Houshi is correct. Leave."

"Who asked you?" Inuyasha asked belligerently, fingers caressing the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"Always looking to pick a fight," Kagome muttered, then said, "Oh, be quiet, Inuyasha. You'll get to attempt a killing spree of Sesshomaru later-and I say killing spree because you attempt repeatedly and never succeed. It's like you're a one person serial killer."

She heard a muffled snicker behind her, and then a whimper as Inuyasha whacked Shippou on the head.

Kagome was this close to killing something.****

**Words: 100  
>Prompts: Spree, Snickers<strong>


	59. Did Someone Say Ramen?

Perhaps some bribery was in order: after all, as Mama used to say, "You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar."  
><strong>Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.<strong>

**I haven't been AT a computer to update since I last updated, so. **

**Update 1 of 5**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Inuyasha," she sang. "How about I fix you some ramen? Two bowls!"<p>

Ears pricked up interestedly and the hanyou's attitude changed dramatically. "Well c'mon then wench!"

A mental pat on the back was had and the Inutachi moved out of the clearing, Shippou asking, "Can I have some ramen, too?"

"Ramen for everyone!"

Shippou's resulting cheer faded the further away they got, and Sesshomaru turned to the oldest youkai in Nippon.

"Tell this Sesshomaru about the miko."

**Words: 100**  
><strong>Prompt: Bit-o-Honey<strong>


	60. Hm

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**Update 2 of 5**

* * *

><p>"Hm." Tree branches creaked. "Which miko do you speak of? There are three that should concern you: Midoriko, the warrior priestess; Kikyo, the re-animated priestess; Kagome, the Shikon priestess.<p>

"Do not trifle with this Sesshomaru." The words were growled. "You know perfectly well which one this one speaks of."

"Hm." Bokusenou slid his eyes to the right, then to the left, and ruffled his tree branches again. "Hm."

Mood rapidly blackening, Sesshomaru said, "Bokusenou, it would benefit you to tell this one what you are thinking of."

"Ask her for information yourself." With that, Bokusenou fell back into slumber.  
><strong><br>Words: 100  
>Prompt: Black<strong>


	61. Frustation

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**Update 3 of 5**

* * *

><p>Useless. Bokusenou was useless. See if he visited that dammed old youkai any time soon.<p>

Sesshomaru began to make his way towards the Inutachi and his miko, picking up his own pack, which he had stationed just out of earshot, on the way. He calmed himself by thinking of replying to her letter whilst they talked to Bokuensou.

That useless youkai.

"Oi, bastard!" Inuyasha hopped down from his perch on a tree and approached him. The miko, cozy by the fire, turned her head to look at him with her fathomless blue eyes.

Yes. He would definitely pen a response.  
><strong><br>Words: 100  
>Prompt: Cozy<strong>


	62. Locking In

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**Update 4 of 5**

* * *

><p>He still couldn't exactly fathom how she seemed to imbue both mystery and excitement into three words.<br>_Chasing a mate?_

That was her response to his stating his disinterest in power. A demoness would have pounced on the idea of him, a youkai, having no interest in furthering himself, but she pounced on the three words he had absentmindedly penned before delivering his installment in their correspondence.

He should have known better than that.

_Yes. The being I chase is of a caliber as of yet unmatched, and so I chase her with the intent of claiming her as mine._

**Words: 100**


	63. Age Discrepancy

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**Update 5 of 5**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was still fuming and cursing as he stomping into the clearing.<p>

"Bastard was useless! Came here for no reason at all. A complete waste of time!" He kicked a nearby tree.

"Language, Inuyasha," Kagome admonished as she followed behind him. "There are children present."

"You mean the runt? He's eighty years old!"

Sango replied, "That's about seven human years."

"He's foolin' all of ya." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"It's not just him; it's also-"

"My ward, Rin. You'd best keep your mouth clean, half-breed, as this Sesshomaru and his party will be traveling with yours from now on."

**Words: 100**  
><strong>Prompt: Runt<strong>


	64. Something in the Air

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**1 of 5**

* * *

><p>The reaction was instantaneous- he would expect no less from his already-angered half-brother. "Who said you could do that? Huh?" The hanyou's scent, sharp with agitation, wafted into Sesshomaru's nose.<p>

He resisted the urge to curl his lip with distain and instead focused on the more pleasant aroma present in the clearing: his miko's scent of curiosity, smelling of the rare orange blossoms he kept in his garden.

"What brings you to our party, Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku voiced the question that Kagome was dying to know but to afraid to ask.

"The spider hanyou wreaks havoc on this one's lands, and he will not permit it. It is expedient that the miko travels with this one, and she will doubtless not cooperate if taken from her pack." Though he was determined that his pack would soon become hers.

Kagome didn't manage to hold back the squeak that erupted from her when Sesshomaru mentioned her. Honeyed eyes slid her way, an inscrutable look in them. What was he thinking?

"This is not gonna happen!" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, brandishing it at Sesshomaru. "You aren't takin' over my pack, ya bastard!"

"Sit!" Crash. "Honestly, what is with you dogs these days?"

**Words: 200**  
><strong>Prompt: Orange Blossoms from CoT Challenge at D_C<strong>


	65. Group Huddle

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**Update 2 of 5**

* * *

><p>"I'm a bit weary about this," Sango said. "He mentioned Kagome, and I won't allow him close to her if he means her harm."<p>

Pragmatically, Miroku replied, "My dear, we don't have much of a choice. See that mass of white out of the corner of your eye? He's going to kill us if we say no."

"Besides, he'll help us kick the daylights out of Naraku!" Kagome was all for it-she'd wanted to get his help in the final battle.

"No," groaned Inuyasha from his hole.

"You don't have a choice," Kagome snapped, "So deal with it, Inuyasha."

**Words: 100**  
><strong>Prompt: White<strong>


	66. Alphas

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**3 of 5**

* * *

><p>It was clear the miko was alpha of their pack. The ningen woman wished to protect the alpha, Miroku deferred to her, and the miko took all of their opinions into consideration while punishing a disobedient member of the pack.<p>

Upon the merging of packs (a somewhat rare occurrence), the two alphas traditionally fought for dominance. Sesshomaru, however, was interested in the other way packs usually merged: an alliance mating. He could claim the miko as his while courting her through the letters. His scent would be upon her, warning off all males, while he laid siege to her heart.

**Words: 100**


	67. All is

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**4 of 5**

* * *

><p>"Do you, Shikon Miko, accept the offer of joining forces with Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands?" he asked her the question directly, completely ignoring the others.<p>

"Ye-"

"Don't do it, Kagome." Inuyasha sounded very lucid and very serious, an abrupt change from his antics a few minutes beforehand. "He's up to something."

"Like you were, off gadding about with Kikyo? I have no reason to listen to you Inuyasha-you've left us mid-shard hunt to answer Kikyo's summons multiple times. You have your best interests in mind, not ours."

She met him squarely in the eyes. "I accept."

**Words: 100**  
><strong>Prompt: Gad from Smittee's Alphabet Challenge;<strong>  
><strong> Gad- to wander idly in pursuit of pleasure<strong>


	68. Not As It Seems

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**5 of 5**

* * *

><p>Suddenly Sango gasped. "Kagome! Inuyasha's right-joining forces implies a joining of packs!"<p>

"The more the merrier, right? Besides, there's safety in numbers, Sango." Kagome was clueless as to the reason for Sango's alarm, and Miroku was as well.

"He sees you as alpha, Kagome! He asked you the question. You have to fight for dominance of the two packs, or-" She went white, giving a little moan of realization.

"Or?" Kagome prompted.

"He'll initiate the other way of melding the packs together."

"Sango, I don't understand. Spit it out!"

The slayer swallowed. "An alliance by mating."

"Yes." Sesshomaru smirked.

**Words: 100**  
><strong>Prompt: Chocolate Covered Cherry from CoT Challenge on D_C<strong>


	69. Done

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Blue eyes looked owlishly at him. "Wait wait wait," Kagome stammered. "I don't-you mean-but I-"<p>

"Little miko," Sesshomaru said silkily. "You made an agreement with this one. Unless you wish to pit your regrettably untrained powers against this one's and die, you have one choice."

"I don't want to! I refuse! You tricked me," she accused angrily.

"It is not this one's fault if you lack the knowledge needed to make this arrangement."

"I won't mate with you!"

An eyebrow arched. "You wish to fight instead? So be it." He grabbed her form before disappearing into the forest.

**Words: 100**


	70. Scheming

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**2 of 5**

* * *

><p>The feel of her struggling form against his, her lithe body fleetingly pressing curves against his hard body, was delicious. He was wary of her head hitting his spikes and held her carefully with both arms.<p>

He stopped a good ten miles away in a meadow with a stream running through it.

She spun around when he released her. "I don't know what you're up to, but..."

Sesshomaru knew the instant she saw the intent in his eyes, yet it was too late: he'd already grabbed her and sat down.

"What do you think I'm up to?" he fairly purred.  
><strong><br>Words: 100**


	71. Clueless

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**3 of 5**

* * *

><p>"I don't know what you're up to!" Clearly she'd left her mind with the Inutachi, she thought as her mouth ran. "I know we're supposed to battle for dominance and that I'm sitting in your lap in some meadow and you might as well kill me already because I don't have a chance and we both know it and why on earth are you sniffing me?"<p>

He gave no reply as he nosed behind her ear, hands delving into inky tresses.

"If we start braiding each other's hair, I'll know I'm dead, because this is so not a friendship circle."

**Words: 100**


	72. State Your Case

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**4 of 5**

* * *

><p>"Correct, little miko," he breathed into her ear. "This is not a friendship circle. We are not friends. You and I, we will never be just 'friends'." Kagome squirmed to get out of his arms, but he held fast.<p>

"This is an alliance, Ka-go-me." He drew out her name, savoring it. "You entered into it willingly."

"Yeah, but-"

"You wish to defeat the hanyou?"

"Naraku? Yeah, but-"

"Then what better way than to join forces? We are stronger together than apart." He held out the bait.

"You will save countless innocent lives, miko."

"I know."

"Then mate me."

**Words: 100**


	73. Eons Ahead of Her

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim and do forever disclaim any possibility of owning Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**

**5 of 5**

* * *

><p>She went bug eyed, incredulous at the proposition. "Me. Mate you?" Suddenly the years spanned before her, each lasting three hundred and sixty-five days each.<p>

She'd outlive her loved ones. All of them. Mama and Souta would be long-dead by the time she even thought about croaking. Would he let her visit when she caught up to them?

But because Kagome was a selfless, kind girl, she made her decision, thinking to doom herself to an eternity of time with Sesshomaru in order to save the world from Naraku.

"I'll do it." Her voice trembled. "I'll mate you."

**Words: 100**  
><strong>IDDN November Prompt 1: Fear<strong>


End file.
